The present invention relates to an apparatus for scraping animal pelts, for example mink pelts, fox pelts etc., comprising one or more poles on which the pelt is positioned with its fur surface facing inwardly. Each pole is rotated or turned successively during scraping of the pelt thereon by means of a scraper blade or a fixed or rotary scraper jaw.
Different machines have long been known in this art for facilitating the onerous and stressful pelt processing work carried on at pelt-producing farms of various types. One such machine is a fleshing machine in which the pelt is scraped by means of a fixed or rotary scraper blade or scraper jaw while the pelt is positioned and tensioned on a rotary, conical pole of wood or glass fibre. These prior art machines require considerable manual effort, for which reason it is extremely difficult to further increase their capacity and output efficiency. Certain attempts have been made to automate part of the manual phases in such operations, but the difficulties thus involved have hitherto proved to defy ready solution.